


Su Adicción

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kink Meme, Non-Canon Pairing, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es compulsivo, excesivo, carcelario, ata y libera al mismo tiempo. Es su adicción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su Adicción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pandora+Lover).



 

Su mujer le ve partir por la chimenea de su hogar; y él no es capaz de darle una mirada de despedida, ni una palabra, ni el reconocimiento de que ella está ahí. No puede, no debe, porque si lo hace, tal vez no sea capaz de ir. Así que Bill se muerde el remordimiento y lo sepulta bajo las toneladas del peso de la tentación, de la adicción, de lo que le espera cuando llegue _ahí_.

Fleur entrecierra los ojos ante la llamarada verde que indica que su marido ha partido, y, agotada, se desploma en una silla de su encantador comedor. Mira alrededor y la belleza y perfección de su Shell Cottage le parecen una bofetada burlesca de la mejor selección.

Jamás creyó que el ataque sufrido por Bill pudiera desarrollar en él algo más que el gusto a la carne cruda. Jamás nadie le advirtió que la poción para el dolor que había estado tomando desde unos meses atrás pudiera causarle semejante obsesión que lo obligara a no trabajar, a no prestarle nada de atención a ella, a no pensar en otra cosa más que en sus continuas idas y venidas a San Mungo por un poco más. _Es lo único que me hace sentir mejor, lo único que me hace seguir deseando estar con vida... ¡¿No puedes comprenderlo?_

No, no puede, pero no le queda más remedio. Así que se queda ahí, muda, quieta. Incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Bill a detener su adicción, sintiendo cómo va perdiendo a su marido en cada viaje que éste hace hacia el hospital, preguntándose como una poción puede quitarle su amor.

Sube los pies a la silla y abraza sus piernas. Se siente tan sola, y al mismo tiempo, se alegra de que al menos Bill pueda tener algo de felicidad. Al menos, hasta la siguiente toma.

* * *

Bill se ha trasportado vía red flu hasta el nosocomio. Temblando ya, ansioso por más, sale de la chimenea de la sala de espera y se encamina con el paso veloz y ansioso que suele guiar a los adictos, directo hacia el laboratorio. Baja las escaleras, corriendo, comenzando a jadear porque sabe que pronto tendrá entre sus labios lo que necesita para sentirse mejor, lo único que le ayuda a aminorar la angustia, la desesperación que duele físicamente como si fuera un agujero en el pecho…

Llega hasta la puerta y la abre de golpe. Dentro, está ella, la especialista en pociones, la que inventó aquel brebaje que, hasta ese día, ha sido el único que ha conseguido brindarle alguna mejoría a su dolorosa condición. Porque ahora Bill podría reírse de buena gana y golpear hasta matarlos a todos aquellos que una vez le dijeron que las mordidas de Fernir no le producirían ninguna secuela.

Oh, qué mentiras piadosas, proporcionadas para no hacerlo desear la muerte -el mismo tipo de mentiras que él tenía que contarle a su mujer. Porque más allá de las cicatrices y del dolor, del hambre por la carne cruda y las fiebres acaecidas en la luna llena, le habían dado la peor consecuencia de todas ellas.

Una adicción. Salvaje, obsesiva, compulsiva.

Necesita…

Hermione se ha girado, dejando sobre la mesa de trabajo sus instrumentos, los calderos humeantes chisporroteando sus contenidos a su espalda. Encara a Bill y traga con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos con la culpa lacerante, tan familiar, tan conocida en ella desde el día que...

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra. Hermione, temblando tanto, casi como la primera vez, toma un vial con la poción rojiza que es el paliativo que ha creado especialmente para Bill, idea que se le ocurrió cuando Ron le contó, meses atrás, de lo dura que era la vida de su hermano. Estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, lo tiende hacia su cuñado. Ofrece. Otorga.

A Bill le resplandecen los ojos, con emoción contenida, con lujuria, expectación por el placer que aquello le causará, por la entrega.

Cierra la puerta tras él con inusitada calma, y de tres largas zancadas, llega hasta la afamada hacedora de pociones en la que ahora se ha convertido su cuñada. Ella no se echa para atrás. Le sostiene la mirada, continúa con la mano alzada hacia él.

Bill toma el vial, jadeando, el pecho subiendo y bajando con pesadez, no puede soportarlo más. Arroja la excusa hacia un lado, la poción inútil derramándose por el pulcro piso del lugar.

Hermione jadea también cuando Bill pasa un brazo musculoso por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, apretándola contra su excitada necesidad. Bill se vuelve loco -_sí, más_, se vuelve depredador, cazador, levanta la túnica de la bruja con su mano libre, alzándola hasta su cintura. Mano ruda y callosa que recorre ardiente muslo blanco, dedos abiertos deseando fundirse con la piel de seda, llegando al recoveco, dígitos tocando anhelantes la humedad hirviente depositada entre esos hermosos miembros, tan caliente como el líquido que burbujea en los calderos que están justo detrás.

Hermione gime largamente -_música a sus oídos_\- mientras Bill la libera durante un momento, y se baja la bragueta, y brusco, ansioso, desesperado, _adictivo_, entra en ella de una sola y profunda estocada, retirándose y volviendo a golpear, una y otra vez, bruto, lobuno, animal, ella gimotea de dolor, de placer, Bill no sabe, Bill le muerde, Bill la empuja, ella responde apoyándose contra la mesa, rodeando sus caderas con sus gráciles piernas, abriéndose completamente a él.

Y Bill toma lo que ella le ofrece -o tal vez no-, toma lo que necesita, lo único que lo hace sentir mejor, su adicción, porque mientras la tenga, mientras Hermione responda así, jadeante, mojada, caliente, a Bill no le importa nada, la vida afuera puede esperar.

Ella se estremece entre sus brazos, se estremece a su alrededor, y Bill sabe que es el momento, se deja marchar, se deposita en ella, vuela. Alivio, sanación, liberación.

Y sólo entonces la besa, jurándose a él mismo que esa será la última vez, que ya no volverá, que tendrá que aprender a vivir sin eso.

Pero cuando ella responde al beso, Bill se sabe irremediablemente adicto. Mañana tendrá que volver por más.

**fin**

 


End file.
